Kanari Seikyuna
Background Kanari Seikyuna has no imediate family because they were all killed by Kirigakure Ninja when she was young. She only survived out of mere luck whereas her imediate family was killed. She was taken in by her friends family while she attended the ninja academy. After she graduated she was assigned to a team with Amerika Kagayaki and Senji Subanaka. All of them became Chuunin at the age of 13 and both Amerika Kagayaki and Kanari Seikyuna became Jonin at 15. Personality Kanari is very quiet around her superiors as well as peopl she doesn't know very well. She is rather blunt about things and would rather not feed people lies or decieve them. Kanari typically hangs out with her best friend Amerika whom she is very close with. Kanari prefers not to involve people in her life because she is cautious about losing them. Although she seems like a rather quiet person, Kanari is shown to have a fun side, and despite her families misgivings she doesn't like to dwell in the past. Kanari tries to maintain a positive outlook even against all odds, choosing to look to the future instead of the past. She also can't stand fighting unless on a mission or when someone's life is at steak. As well as that she won't hesitate to help a person in need. Kanari also had a rather explosive temper and although it is dificult to enrage her she can become very reckless when done so. Kanari doesn't particuarly like Kumogakure but chooses to stay because of her duty as a ninja and her loyalty to the Raikage. Appearance Kanari Seikyuna had medium length blonde hair with bangs, her eyes are dark green and she has pale skin. Kanari has a long scar on her right hip which she is very self-conscious about. She wears a dark purple kimono top that reaches mid-thigh the sleeve of the kimono are also cut short making the top look more like a tank-top. Underneath the kimono she wears black fishnet shorts, a white sash is tied around her waist with the end extending to her calves, she wears typical white ninja shoes that reach her knees and are close-toed. Her face is coverd in sparce freckles and she wears a white Kumogakure (Village hidden in the Clouds) headband around her neck. Abilities Kanari knows typical ninja moves, like cloning, shifting and chakra control. She is ranked as a Jonin depite barely passing the exams, personally she believes she isn't ready to be a Jonin but says nothing. She uses Ninja Art: Moonlight Beauty on multiple occasions and is seems to be her main move. She is very skilled at ninjutsu and lacks significantly in taijutsu and in genjutsu. She has Water-Based Chakra, and uses various water moves however she is at a disadvantage because water is not always present in certain areas. Kekkei Genkai Shiryoku - Eyesight- Kanari's Kekkei Genkai allows the user to see into the future or past however the user is never sure when the event will occurs but it always does. This Kekkei Genkai requires a lot of energy and the user must be unconsious and using it results in a comatose state depending on the amount of length the vision goes on for. EX: If a user was to use this Kekkei Genkai for two hours they would be comatose for two weeks. Kanari has no control over her Kekkei Genkai and she has only used it once. Status Kanari only appears in Shippuden she leaves on a mission to Kirigakure and is kidnapped but a group of Orochimaru's henchmen. She is taken to Otogakure so he can study her Kekkei Genkai, Kanari unaware of the Kekkei Genkai can't answer any of his questions. She is trapped there and she tries on numerous occasions to escape. She meets Sasuke while she is there and he immediately dislikes her and she dislikes him. While being there she decides to get to know him better however Orochimaru triggers her Kekkei Genkai which results in her falling into a three month coma. She dreams of Sasuke's childhood and once she wakes up she feels more attached to him because she realizes her past is similar because they both lost their family. She talks with him more and eventually sets up a ploy to escape but unfortunately for her, her plans are foiled but Sasuke himself. Orochimaru tortures her for her insubordinace and quickly finds out that her best friend died in an attempt to rescue her. Kanari is devastated and becomes almost unresponsive, Sasuke then takes her outside and shows she the real world after she's been trapped underground for so long. Sasuke and her communicate and become friends and Kanari has another vision this time of Sasuke destroying Konohagakure. When she wakes up she desperately tries to avoid Sasuke because she now fears him, however he knows that she isn't telling him something and gets the truth from her. After that he decieves Orochimaru, killing him, and then leaves Otogakure taking Kanari, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo with him. Kanari leaves the group to return back to Kumogakure but not before telling Sasuke that he shouldn't give up on Itachi and that revenge isn't the only way. Kanari stays in Kumogakure for several months but then decided to go with Sasuke and follow him on where ever his journey takes her. Trivia * Kanari's favourite food is Strawberry Pocky and Mitarashi Dango * She dislikes any type on Seafood * She had blue eyes when she was younger * Her sister Teisha died but greatly resembled Kanari * Kanari has been on 34 missions - 2 S-ranked, 3 A-ranked, 6 B-ranked 9 C-ranked and 14 D-ranked * Kanari's mission right before she was kidnapped was an A-ranked which if completeed would have been her 35th and 4th A-ranked mission * Her name means Pretty Brash * She has a habit of licking her lips when she is nervous or hiding something * Kanari's Zodiac the Aries, is a fire symbol and Kanari has water-based chakra * Her hobbies are training, eating and hanging out with Amerika * She wishes to fight the Raikage and Killer Bee. Reference Image is from Shuffle Really? Really! Which I colored. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kumogakure Category:Kekkei Genkai